


Of Purple and Bad Decisions

by LadyLustful



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, Quentin is an asshole, Telepathy, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Erik has a thing for telepaths and purple and making disastrous choices.Quentin has a thing for messing with people by seducing them, their lovers, their enemies, their friends, and their friendly enemies with benefits, and also purple and making disastrous choices.Noncon probably slightly overtagged, but it is dub-con, see note for details
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Quentin Quire
Kudos: 4





	Of Purple and Bad Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> The non-con is probably overtagged but Erik has qualms about fucking a boy of twenty-odd when himself he is around ninety, which Quentin telepathically erases. They are both very attracted to each other, but Erik's better judgement (and that's a sentence I never thought to utter) and scruples mean it wouldn't have happened had Quentin's lack of scruples and better judgement not interfered.

Erik is, as he has been reliably told, a sucker for telepaths and purple and bad decisions.

So, when he falls into bed (metaforically, literally they are up against a wall) with a purple-loving telepath who is one giant disastrous decision he shouldn't be surprised. Guilty maybe ("he is a fourth of your age, approximately, and you're married, sort of"), or confused ("why do these qualms fall away so easily from my mind?"), or aroused ("he kisses so good, and knows exactly how to touch my cock").

Especially aroused, given how hungrily yet skillfully Quentin devours his mouth, how warm and firm and and alive he feels against Erik, how nice those deft fingers feel stroking him, light, almost tentative on his shaft, teasing unholy good sensation from his shaft and balls, how there is a steady stream of projected filth pouring directly into his mind, "nice mouth want it on my cock, so pretty for his age, big cock want to feel it, such a magnificent slut".

But what Quentin says aloud when they break for air is "I'll suck yours if you suck mine, old man, you first", and Erik is going down, helpless agaist the pull of his own desire, breathing natural musk and artficial strawberry body wash, swallowing Quentin down to the root with with confidence, craddling his balls, nursing on that cock like it's the only thing that could keep him sustained, hands in his hair, voice in his ears calling him "slut" and "pretty" and "much more fun on your knees" and "good cocksucker". He should be bothered by doing this with a boy so young - no, a man already, the hands and voice and cock are all man, fully adult yet nowhere near mature or old enough for Erik - but he is not. A telepath of this power could use his powers to make him not care, but the ones he knows, not just Quire, he trusts not to. And then, predictably, with the impatience of youth, Quire is thrusting and spilling in his mouth and throat, tugging him back by the hair while he rubs off the last drips of cum on Erik's tongue and Erik thinks of the phrase "cum rag" or Quire makes him think it, demeaning yet incredibly erotic.

And when Erik rises, Quire drops his trousers showing off pale ass, ridiculously shaved pubes and limp cock to the entire empty street.

"You can fuck me if want, old man, and I know you want it. Don't bother with prep, I've already been fucked open today."

Erik doesn't quite believe him, shoves in two fingers inside the telepath, finding him loose and sloppy, slick-wet with lube or possibly cum, withdraws his fingers and lifts Quire by the ass, shoves in roughly, making the young man moan and squirm and mercifully shut up on his large cock.

"Good. That means you got to cum already."

He uses Quentin, no other word for it, fucking that wet slack hole deep and hard, pounding into his prostate because the telepath is beautiful helpless with overstimulation, open-mouthed and groaning rhythmically and teary eyed as he shudders with every aftershock. He's literally fucked out of his mind and it's glorious.

And when Erik comes, he can hear the telepathic soft urging, "Come in me, come for me, let me feel it", he pulls that pliant, lithe, beautiful body to him, thinks, "Here comes, you greedy whoreling, just as you wanted."

Quire kisses him goodbye as he buttons his pants,, smug and weary, and calls him a good toy and Erik responds with "insolent little slut".

In a bit he will start remembering what he forgot and feel all sorts of things about it, guilty and angry and confused, but for now he is satisfied.


End file.
